In an office, each employee is generally the user of a professional phone that is generally a desk phone. However he/she may receive a professional call on his/her private cellular phone. When answering a professional call on a private cellular phone, an employee cannot benefit of the acoustic quality of his/her professional desk phone (In particular the quality of the hands-free function) and cannot benefit of the service level of the enterprise communication system to which his/her professional desk phone is connected to.
When answering a professional call on a private cellular phone, an employee will not:                Be seen as busy by his colleagues.        Be able to use the enterprise directory to make a second call.        Be able to transfer the call to a colleague.        etc . . .        